


An Ice Queen in Sheep's Clothing

by CosmicCove



Series: AHIT - Dadtcher AU [4]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU is not canon compliant, Dadtcher AU, F/M, Not the best but it's a start, Snatcher has adopted Hat Kid, adoption au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: A mysterious stranger has appeared in the subcon forest, lost and afraid.  Hat Kid and Snatcher have agreed to let her stay with them until she can find her home again, but the more she stays in the forest, the more she doesn't want to leave.  A small relationship builds between her and Snatcher, and everything seems to be alright, until Hat Kid discovers that things are not always what they seem.
Relationships: Snatcher/OC
Series: AHIT - Dadtcher AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Ice Queen in Sheep's Clothing

Hat Kid smiled at the minion, and she knew it smiled back at her, along was the others in the mass wandering with her. Snatcher's new rule was that she could only go outside with an indefinite amount of his minions that he chose at random. Hat Kid found it uncomfortable to travel aimlessly with so many people around her, but it was quite entertaining to say the least. She was still a little bit too frightened to be out in the woods alone anyways, but she missed the two or three she used to have instead. The minions did funny things anyways, and were extremely nice to her, so who was she to complain?  
The bushes rustled softly. All the minions turned towards the noise, eyes wide, and ready to fight off whatever beast might emerge.  
Hat Kid giggled. This had happened several times before, but always with the same extreme reaction. "It's just the wind," she said, a phrase that usually calmed down the minions down immediately.  
They continued to stare intensely at the bushes. "Something's there," the one closest to her insisted. This had never happened before. The bushes rustled again.  
Hat Kid took a wary step back. She trembled. It couldn't be him again, could it? Oh, please don't be him! She squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them again to get a hold of herself.  
A lady emerged from the brush, with a very distraught expression on her face. She had a purple dressed, the hem covered in mud and damp from the ponds throughout the forest. She had stark black hair that was ratty and full of twigs from getting caught in the trees. The lady looked at Hat Kid, shocked. “A child?” she murmured.  
Hat Kid looked back at the woman, equally shocked. “Who are you?” she asked warily.  
“I’m Vandelia,” she answered.  
“I’m Hat Kid,” Hat Kid greeted stiffly, “What are you doing in the Subcon Forest?”  
“I’m quite lost,” Vandelia answered, “Might you be as well?”  
“No, I live here,” Hat Kid replied, “It’s a nice home.”  
“You think this is nice?” Vandelia asked, “Well, who am I to judge, I suppose. I am the one who’s lost, not you.”  
One of the minions scittered up to Hat Kid. “Are you okay?” They asked warily, “Is she dangerous?”  
“No, she’s lost,” Hat Kid explained.  
“She seems dangerous to me,” The minion remarked.  
“Me? Dangerous?” Vandelia grinned, “The thought is enough to make the most rigid people chuckle!”  
“Yeah, she’s harmless,” Hat Kid agreed.  
“Well,” The minion replied, “She just has this aura… Maybe I’m seeing things.”  
“What’s your name?” Vandelia asked the minion.  
“Marvin,” They replied nervously.  
Vandelia smiled at them. “Marvin. A lovely name. I hope we can become friends someday.”  
Marvin glared at her. “She’s not trustworthy,” he whispered, just loud enough that Hat Kid could here it and Vandelia could not.  
“You said the same thing about that dweller yesterday. You are just a little bit slow to trust. That’s all,” Hat Kid pointed out to Marvin in the same near-inaudible whisper.  
Hat Kid turned back to Vandelia. “Do you need a place to stay for now?”  
“That would be ideal, yes,” Vandelia replied with a grateful nod.  
“I’ll see what my dad can do,” Hat Kid told her, taking her hand and walking her to the tree she and Snatcher lived in. Vandelia’s hand felt like ice in her palm. Hat Kid wondered how Vandelia could be so cold wandering around a forest that’s perpetually on fire.  
When they reached her home, Hat Kid told Vandelia, “Wait here.” She opened the door and walked inside. “Dad!” Hat Kid called.  
“Oh, you’re home!” Snatcher called back as he appeared out of the floor. He lifted her up and gave her a hug. “How was exploring today?”  
“It was good. I found a girl!” Hat Kid answered.  
“A girl?” he asked back in surprise.  
“Yeah. Her name is Vandelia, and she’s lost. She’s waiting outside. I told her she might be able to stay here for a while, but only if you said it was ok. What do you think?”  
He paused to think. “Bring her in, and then I’ll decide,” He answered.  
She returned to the door, standing in the threshold. “Dad says you should talk to him.”  
“Okay.” Vandelia followed Hat Kid inside.  
“Hello, miss,” Snatcher greeted politely.  
Vandelia looked up at him in surprise. “Your... ‘Dad’... sure is tall… And… Ghostly…” she remarked to Hat Kid doubtfully.  
Hat Kid and Snatcher both laughed. Even though Hat Kid had a childish giggle while Snatcher had more of an amused chuckled, the unison between the two was truly that between a parent and their kid. “You really are her dad, huh?” Vandelia noted.  
“Oh, yes!” Snatcher confirmed, “But enough about that. You need a place to stay, right?”  
Vandelia nodded yes.  
“Well, I’m sure I could figure something out,” He stated. He paused a minute. “You have a magic about you.”  
“Oh, yes, well, most kingdoms find it fitting of princesses to have some sort of magic.”  
“You’re magic?” Hat Kid exclaimed gleefully.  
“You’re a princess?” Snatcher asked, intrigued, “Yes, I knew a princess in life. Can’t quite remember how, that’s how death is of course, but there was a princess.”  
Vandelia grinned. “Good to know.” Hat Kid could have sworn she saw Vandelia’s violet eyes gleam red, but shrugged it off. A trick of the light is not uncommon in a forest that has been burning forever.


End file.
